At present, various choke coils are used in electric appliances of different functions. Therefore, the choke coil plays an important role in the power supply of each electric appliance. Such choke coil improves the percentage of use of the energy source, and reduces unnecessary power consumption of the electric power system. Besides attaining the requirement of extending the life of electric appliance products, the choke coil in accordance with this invention also has effects on environmental protection. Therefore the choke coil becomes a necessary and easy-to-use component for electric appliance products.
At present, metal packages are generally used to pack the silicon steel plate of transformers or choke coils, and such package is composed of a housing and a base. After such package is installed to a transformer or a choke coil, the transformer or choke coil can be installed onto the metal housing of each electric appliance.
Since the metal housing design has to ground the electric appliance, therefore after the package of choke coil is installed onto the housing, it will have a short circuit. Once the coil and the package get into a secondary manufacture and assembly and the assembler is not careful enough to let the plastic tape (or insulating layer) wrapped on the coil crack, the silicon steel plate will be in contact with the coil. If the choke coil produces a high-voltage electric leakage during its use, it may affect the normal operation or damage the adjacent component, and cause failure to the electric appliance or even endanger the user.
Further, it is difficult for a user to assemble a traditional transformer, because the distance from the connecting section is too short and too close to the silicon steel plate. The user has to use one hand to install a screw into a hole on the connecting section from the exterior of the housing, and the other hand to hold the nut for the connection. Such arrangement may scratch the silicon steel plate if the assembling is not done with care. Furthermore, since the size of screw nuts and screws is small, users often drop them inside the housing, which may cause accidents such as a short circuit to the electric appliance. In addition, the support to the connecting section extended from both sides of the solid section is not enough, and they will break or crack due to the overload, particularly in the situation when the electric appliance produces vibrates during its operation.